Hulk vs Boss Yama
Hulk vs Boss Yama is a comic crossover with Agencies Publishing. The plot centers around the aftermath of Agent Succubus's death. Hulk is furiously killing everyone who was involved in Agent Succubus' murder. Plot The comic opens with Boss Yama, the son of Boss Yatsumoto, freaking out about Hulk murdering him, as he was the one that made his father hire the Twins to torture Agent Succubus to death. Three days later, his fear gets confirmed when he sees on the news that his father was horrifically murdered, his body literally splattered against one of the walls of his condo. He says to himself that it's only a matter of time until Hulk kills him. He calls up the Twins and offers them $30,0000 to protect him. They agree, though Yang, the twin that can manipulate fire, seems reluctant to do so. At the Sanctuary, the Other reports to Boss Yama that Hulk has been found. He assures that they'll conquer the Earth while the humans will be able to do nothing but burn. S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Nick Fury and Commander Maria Hill travel to the Dark Energy Mission Facility. Agent Phil Coulson informs Fury that Doctor Erik Selvig has discovered an energy surge from the Tesseract and orders Hill to evacuate the facility. Fury meets with Selvig, who informs him that the Tesseract is giving off low levels of Gamma Radiation. Agent Clint Barton insists that the interference with the Tesseract is coming from the other end. Suddenly, the room fills with energy and summons Loki. Loki attacks, enslaving Barton and Selvig with the power of the Scepter. As Loki and his new pawns leave with the Tesseract, Fury alerts Hill, who chases after them. Fury escapes from the collapsing facility in a helicopter and attempts a pursuit, only for Loki to shoot him out of the sky with the scepter. Fury informs Hill and Coulson that they are now at war. In Russia, Natasha Romanoff gets tied to a bed by Georgi Luchkov and two of his henchmen. They start tickle torturing her, only for her to receive a phone call from Coulson, who informs her she is needed. She insists on continuing her "torture" to learn more about her captors, before Coulson informs her that Hulk has been compromised. She quickly defeats her captors and Coulson tells her to hunt down Anya while he finds The Liason. When confronted by the murdered Tiffany, sister of Agent Starlight, Hulk experiences some of Tiffany's memories of their her last few hours of life before it came to an end. During this vision, Hulk witnesses Tiffany being tickle abused by Karma and her sister, prompting Hulk to realize that Karma had a hand in Starlight becoming consumed with pure rage. After being confronted about it, Karma tries to deny that she did such a childish thing, but her relationship with Starlight and Tiffany only confirms that she repressed the memory of making Tiffany suffer while Banner uses a modified virus with elements of the Red to transform into a small bird while retaining her intellect. Attempting to escape, Karma flees to her new hideout, unaware of Hulk following her. While retreating into the hideout, she experiences a new epiphany of something else she did to Tiffany in the past. After Hulk destroys Karma's latest war machine and takes her back to the original site where she first became Agent Karma, she reveals that when she analyzed the Controller Virus bomb, she determined that Banner's modifications had actually concentrated the original explosive potential of the bomb, while her changes had reduced the blast enough for Banner and others to survive. Accepting that Karma's interference, although unwanted, had been for the best, Hulk lets her go, unaware of another secret of hers: She had sent Hulk an e-mail warning him about the mutative consequences of the Controller Virus that he did not know about, meaning that Hulk's creation was caused by Hulk's own frustration and ego preventing him from listening to Agent Karma. However, Natasha is captured again, this time by religious zealots, who tickle her to hysterics along with another woman.